Current mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets and the like, generally have different antennas implemented to support different types of wireless protocols and/or to cover different frequency ranges. For example, LTE (Long Term Evolution) bands, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) bands, UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) bands, and/or WLAN (wireless local area network) bands, cover frequency ranges from 700 to 960 MHz, 1710-2170 MHz, and 2500-2700 MHz and the specific channels within these bands can vary from region to region necessitating the use of different antennas for each region in similar models of devices. This can complicate both resourcing and managing the different antennas for devices in each region.